Querida Stephenie Meyer
by MandyMcCartyC
Summary: Nossos queridos personagens se revoltam e decidem escrever cartas para nossa querida tia Mey, com suas maiores reclamações.
1. Chapter 1

Querida Stephanie Meyer,

Você poderia me dizer o porque você fez eu me apaixonar por um bebê? Você não sabia que isso é pedofilia? Você achou que estaria compensando a dor que bella me causou? Então porque você não me deixou com a Leah ou ...

Você conseguiu estragar mais um pouquinho fazendo eu me apaixonar pela filha da Bella. Sério, o que a Bella fez contra você? Porque você é uma sadomasoquista, eu estou falando sério, se eu fosse você procurava um ...

Quem mais faria um adolescentese apaixonar por um bebê ? E nem venha dar a desculpa da impressão. Eu e você sabemos muito bem que Sam já estava traindo Leah com Emily há ...

Okaay, vamos ignorar um pouco a enorme diferença de idade aqui, qual parte de "inimigos mortais" é muito difícil de ...

Olhe, você pode achar que eu sou um idiota, mais se coloque no meu lugar, você iria gostar de ser um metamorfo ( nem lobisomem eu não sou ), pedófilo que vive com cheiro de...

Você poderia escrever algo mais...

Deixa pra lá. Só não termine Midnight sun. Por favor, eu imploro. Eu acho que não conseguiria aguentar. Desculpe

Jacob Black.

* * *

Então gente, eu ja tenho mais duas cartas escritas, uma da Leah e outra do Ed, e essa do Jake é a única que é baseada no bilhete que ele e a Bells trocaram no começo de Eclipse...

bjbj, espero que gostem


	2. A carta  Leah

Amanhecer acabou e eu ainda estou aqui. Eu, Leah Cleawater, continuo sendo a mesma rejeitada de sempre. Mesmo depois de eu ter me juntado a matilha dos renegados do Jake Sthefenie Meyercontinuou me deixando parecer à ovelha negra.

Por que todo mundo teve um final feliz menos eu?

Jake tem o monstrinho dele, Quil tem Claire, Jared tem a Kim, Paul tem a Rachel, o Sam tem a (vaca)Emily, O Embry e o Seth estão felizes do jeito que estão e até os sanguessugas tem seus parceiros! E eu? Onde está meu final feliz? Onde se encontra meu príncipe encantado?

Essa eu sei a resposta. Está de babá pra uma monstrinha.

Ela criou para ser amarga, infeliz, e me fez sofrer mais ainda quando fez o cara que eu era apaixonada ter um _Imprinting_ com minha prima, ela era como uma irmã pra mim!

Sem mencionar que eu sou a única loba no, ah sei lá, mundo inteiro! Obrigada por isso Meyer!

E ainda consegue melhorar, pois em Lua Nova você mata meu pai!

E para ajudar mais um pouquinho, enquanto eu tenho que lidar com o meu sofrmento eu começo a ter sonhos românticos com Bella Swan! Tudo porque você tinha que deixar a matilha inteira compartilhar seus pensamentos! Como acho que vocês podem entender, eu não quero ter sonhos eu que eu e Bella Swan corremos em direção ao pôr-do-sol com as mãos dadas. O que me obriga a falar pro Jacob se controlar mais e isso me transforma na chata da matilha.

O que nos leva até Eclipse. Eu continuo sendo a chata, mas agora estão dizendo que eu estou pior que o Paul! Obrigada pelo reforço do meu ego Meyer. Então nos temos que lutar contra vampiros do mal, pelo menos isso foi bom, uma estrela dourada pra Stefhenie Meyer, mas, enquanto a luta estava indo bem, ela tinha que ferrar tudo e me colocar em perigo! Felizmente o Jacob entrou em ação e teve metade de seu corpo esmagado.

Neste momento, queridos amigos , que começaram certos 'sentimentos' por certo Jacob Black.

Mas ela não podia mesmo me deixar junto com ele, não é mesmo? Ela tinha que fazer ele ficar chorando por ai pela _Bella._

Então, ele finalmente volta em _Amanhecer._Durante as 'férias' dele os sentimentos se acalmaram um pouco (mentira). Depois do casamento, nos finalmente estávamos sendo civilizados um com o outro, ele estava deixando de pensar um pouco na Bella e eu no Sam. Estava tudo indo tão bem! Mas não, ela fez a Bella voltar grávida! Isso mesmo! Ela deu um bebê a Bella – a incompetente Bella- enquanto me deixava estéril! Jake realmente pisou na jaca quando fez sua própria matilha e Seth tinha que entrar lá, e como boa irmã ( e secreta amante) eu fui lá cuidar dos dois.

Eu não agüentei quando Bella continuava a ignorar Jake e mantê-lo la como 'melhor amigo', eu fui la defendê-lo, mas acabei fazendo a amante de sanguessugas chorar, bons momentos...

Ai na hora que o Jake estava começando a me agüentar, ele tem um _imprinting_com a monstrinha! Bem que os Volturi podiam ter matado ela!

Até o monstrinho teve um final feliz! E eu como fico?

Por que ela fez isso comigo? Ela que escreveu! Tinha que ter alguma simpatia por mim!

Mas eu não vou ficar parada esperando a resposta cair do céu! Eu vou é escrever pra ela!

_Querida Stephenie Meyer,_

_Você pode não se lembrar de mim, mas eu sou a personagem que você fez questão de deixar , sou eu, Leah Clearwater._

_Eu apenas tenho algumas coisas pra falar e umas perguntinhas pra fazer._

_Alguém fez algo pra você quando você me criou? Essa pessoa te chutou ou quebrou sua caneta preferida ou algo do tipo?_

_Se alguém fez, eu sinto muito, mas você realmente tinha que descontar tudo em mim?_

_Você estava cansada de ser justa com todos os personagens e me criou pra distrair um pouco? Ou você apenas me odeia? Se você não gosta do meu personagem, por que você apenas não mudou? Você pode! Você que escreveu, não precisa ficar torturando!_

_Eu estou cansada de ser a ovelha negra, e de ser sempre chata! Eu estou muito cansada de carregar todo esse ódio e ressentimento. Eu quero um novo começo._

_Eu estou pedindo gentilmente que você me faça feliz, por exemplo ter um_imprinting _me deixaria feliz. Ou qualquer outra coisa! Você tirou de mim tudo que eu já aprendi a amar, meu pai, Sam, Jake..._

_Quer saber uma coisa Meyer? Ninguém quer a sua opinião! Eu estou cansada de você e de todos os finais felizes que me cercam eu quero o meu! Eu só tenho mais uma coisa pra te dizer:_

_Foda-se! Foda-de muuiiiitooo!__EU te odeio, e odeio tudo o que você fez pra mim._

_Essas são minhas palavras finais a você._

_E por favor, não entre em contato._

_ Sinceramente, _

_Leah Clearwater_

_

* * *

_

Bom, essa foi a cartinha da Leah, pouco revoltada ela neah? kk'

bjbj


End file.
